


From the woods

by morninallday



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, Pack Feels, Pre-Slash, Still learning how to tag, Violence, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morninallday/pseuds/morninallday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles is left to stalk the woods alone, he doesn't end up dead. Instead he finds a girl, and possibly a even bigger threat with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first teen wolf fanfiction and I'm learning as I go. This is set a little after season two. There will be so far two ocs, one female and a male. The female and Stiles will be telling this story Equally. This is also not beta'd, so all mistakes are my own. Please let me know what you think!

“Ya, Scott whatever! I totally wanted to spend my Friday night hanging out in the woods.” Stiles says into the trees, because not only is he out in the dark woods, hes alone, all alone. The wind rustles through the trees and the boy nearly jumps in the air out of the fear it could be more then just wind. By now little sounds shouldn't scare him, and while a part of him knows he probably will die in these woods, everything still startles him. Even if its just the wind, or his dad waking him up once hes fallen asleep in front of his laptop, again. 

He reaches for his phone once more, checking to see if his so called best friend has made his way here like he promised. Still nothing and Stiles could only sigh as he pushes the device back in his pocket. He kicks the ground in anger, tossing up some damp leaves and nearly slipping. 

“Smart, real smart.” He grumbles and just keeps walking, hands gracing along the trees as he passes. Hes doing it mostly to leave his scent, so Scott can find him, and mostly because its just a mindless action, something he barely notices. 

There were so many other things Stiles would have liked to do on a Friday night, like maybe a movie, or even bowling, he could do bowling. Instead it was his turn and Scott's turn to stalk the woods, and yet he was alone. Scott was supposed to leave Allison an hour ago and head over to his house, where they would head over to said woods. But nope, the hour came and went and Stiles couldn't handle something happening in the woods that they hadn't seen. Sure mostly nothing has happened since Jackson became a full fledged wolf, or Peter coming back to life. But, that didn't mean he should just skip out on his elected pack duties, not that he was part of the pack of anything. He was mostly doing it to keep within the loop, to make sure the pack didn't find something out and kept it to themselves. 

He wasn't even sure what they expected to find out in the woods, honestly were they looking for crazy things to go down. It was like they were bored and that would make things both exciting and normal for them, normal for him. This was just his life now, and as much as it sucked it was all he had.  
A sigh left the boys mouth and then he licked his lips, before taking another step forward and promptly falling on his ass. 

“I'm going to kill you Scott.” He expressed as he started to examine his hands, making sure there wasn't any intensive damage done. Just a small scratch to his left hand, and a slight dirt burn to his right, nothing too serious. 

The boy sighed once more and pulled himself up, trying to dust all the dirt off his pants. But it was kinda muddy and it was making his pants heavy against the back of his legs. “Oh tonight is the best.” He joked to himself as he took another step forward, only to stop because his pocket began to rumble. 

Someone was calling him and for the love of god, he hoped it was Scott. But when he pulled his phone out and stared down at the screen he didn't smile.  
“I'm in the woods, no need to call and check.” Stiles said as he opened the phone, his voice seething with displeasure. 

“Stiles, wheres Scott?” The voice demanded and while he knew exactly who it was, this just made it ever more clear. 

“Look Derek what do you want?” Stiles bit out because while throwing his friend under the bus about how he ditched him, seemed tempting it wasn't really something he did. 

“You are supposed to do the stakeouts in teams, you aren't supposed to go alone. Why didn't you call, I would have sent someone.” Derek said, and Stiles imagined that the older man was standing on his porch, holding the phone tightly next to his cheek, and fighting the urge to frown. He could hear Derek breathing on the line and it was oddly comforting that someone was worried about him, then it hit him that it was probably because he was just human and Derek didn't want another death on his hands. 

“I'm fine. There’s nothing out here after all. Thanks for checking Derek, but I got this.” He said, with a fake smile and while his voice sounded happy, he knew the werewolf could hear the anger in every word. He then pulled the phone away from his face and smashed the end button before shoving it back in his pocket. 

Stiles so wanted to call Scott and yell at him, but a part of him was happy that he was ditched, because than he wouldn't have gotten the angry phone call from the angry alpha. 

The same angry alpha that Stiles thought was now walking around in the woods with him, because he swore he heard the crunching of damp leaves around him. His breath caught in his throat as he looked to the left and could see a pair of bright glowing eyes, not red but blue, blue as water. 

“Derek?” He asked, his voice cracking and he felt himself take a step back, but hitting a tree. The eyes just came closer, and he knew they weren't Derek's. 

His hands were shaking as he shoved them into his pocket and pulled out his phone, quickly typing in any number and hitting call. 

The eyes coming closer all the while, until they were close enough for Stiles to see the owner, and he noticed all at once they were not Derek's, or any of the packs, but a girl. A girl was covered in blood, panting and staggering towards him. 

“Help me...” She stuttered before hitting the ground and letting her eyes flutter shut, causing the blue to disappear. 

“Stiles?” The phone screamed at Stiles hip, as he held it loosely in his hands, his mind running through the many different reasons a girl would be in the woods alone. None were good. 

“Stiles, what the hell?” The voice screamed again, and that got his attention, it caused him to scramble and push the phone towards his ear. The entire time never taking his eyes off the girl. 

“Derek, I think you need to come here. Come here now!” He said quickly, panic in his voice, because whatever happened to the girl, could happen to him, if the thing wasn't far away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I wasn't really sure how to do this chapter, but I promise you there will be nothing romantic between the girl and Stiles. This is also un-betad so all mistakes are my own. I'd love to have a beta, so ya.

The boy was just staring down at the girl as she lay on the forest floor, passed out probably from pain. He had a hand ghosting over her shoulder, deeply debating if he should touch her or run. Her bright blue eyes a constant reminder of what she was, and he wasn’t sure if she would wake up and attack him. But she seemed so small, so broken right now, that his desire to flee was fading. She looked to be about the same age as Derek, with dark hair, which Stiles guessed would have been curly if it wasn’t for all the mud and blood that covered her. It wasn’t until that thought did he notice she was naked, like really naked. He jumped backwards, skirting across the ground and covered his eyes with his right hand, why his left started to slap all negative thoughts out of his mind. 

The only thing was, he only had one bad thought and it was that Derek would walk into the forest, see him next to the girl, and probably attack him for jumping a naked werewolf. And that made his stomach twist and if it wasn’t for the rustling of the leaves he probably would have thought about that more. 

“Stiles?” Derek said as he walked into sight, his eyes blazing red and he was crouched down ready to attack. He glanced at Stiles, dragging his eyes across him, then back to the girl, his body still tensed. 

“Whoa Derek. No. She just fainted!” Stiles yelped jumping to his feet and rushing towards Derek. The man just stared at his hand, then looked at his eyes, the red leaving his eyes, and he stood up taller. Stiles let out a breath and smiled slightly. 

“You called me for this?” Derek asked oddly confused. “Why not just your dad?” 

“Umm besides the fact that I would probably get in trouble for being in the woods yet again, shes not really something my dad deals with. Shes like you, a wolf ya know? Shouldn’t you be able to smell her, I mean you can do th-”

That seemed to get Derek’s attention, so much so that he actually started to walk towards the girl. He wasn’t as unsure as Stiles was, his hands rushing straight to roll her over, and push the hair from her face. Stiles found he had followed Derek and now he could see the girls face, see how bruised it was. In fact her whole body was pretty banged up, bruises and cuts, littered her entire body. She didn’t seem to be bleeding anymore, but from the amount that was dry and flaky on her skin, she had done so a lot. 

“Stiles, shes not a wolf.” Derek said quickly looking up at him, the girl now in his lap and he seemed to be cradling him. Stiles’ stomach clenched again and he just took a step back, her eyes flashing in his mind once more. 

“No, I know what I saw. She had bright blue eyes. Like you did before you became an alpha. She has to be.” Stiles explained, his hands flailing around him, and his breath catching in his throat. Had, he just expected the eyes, was she really not a monster?

“Okay.” Was all the man said before he picked up the girl softly in his big arms and walked past her house. 

“What are you doing?” 

“I’m taking her back to my house. She’s hurt and could use a place to stay. Isn’t that why you called me?” Derek mused glancing back at the boy, a small smirk playing at his lips. 

Stiles could only nod behind him and follow him, unsure of what all this meant. 

\--------------

“Stiles? Are you okay?” Scott said as he rushed forward, pressing a hand to Stiles shoulder and the only thing that felt right was to glare at him. It was all his fault that he was in the forest alone and thankfully the girl was too hurt to do any damage, but damn Stiles could have been hurt, or killed. 

“Do you not know the meaning of pairs?” Derek barked out through clenched teeth, like it was hard for him to even breath without tearing out Scott’s mouth. Scott squirmed a bit next to Stiles but lowered his head in guilt, because Derek was right. And Stiles would have thought Scott was going to admit this, when he watched as Scott looked at the girl then back at Derek, his face scrunching up with disgust. 

“Whats that?” Scott spat and then looked at Stiles, his eyes scanning all along the boys face and Stiles only shrugged. 

Derek only sighed at them and placed the girl on one of the sofa’s in the newly finished living room. The hale house had only been redone maybe about a week ago, and everyone was still trying to get adjusted to how weird it was to be here. Derek had made sure each wolf had a room, and that they knew they were welcome here anytime. Even Scott had his own room, one him and Allison seemed to use quite often, or so Boyd had informed him. 

Speaking of Boyd and Allison only made Stiles notice that the rest of the pack had began to stumble into the room, all staring at the girl and Stiles. Even Josh, who was one of the only ones who felt the need to inform Stiles of anything he didn’t catch. Josh was the newest member of the pack, and he was a friend of Derek’s from his travels with his sister. A fellow bitten wolf, and it seemed he had allowed the two to stay with him why they were in town. 

“Whats going on?” Stiles asked, his voice to loud in the quiet of the room, and everyone just looked back at the girl.

“I’m sorry Stiles. But, shes not a wolf.” Derek said again, and this time Stiles caught it, he understood what that mean’t. 

“But she was right?” He finally said, and felt how the room shifted from just pain to straight out death. The boy finally looked around at everyone, seeing how their faces were rated and knew he was right. Issac looked like he was in so much pain that he would burst into tears in a moment. Allison had found her way next to Scott, clutching at his chest and hiding her face in his shoulder. Scott himself was just staring, his face a mask of anger, and his chest was heaving in and out slowly. Erica and Boyd were on the steps, still debating if they could walk into the room, their faces a mix between shock and fear. Josh was closet to the girl, his hand raised just above her body, but not touching and Stiles couldn’t see his face, but he knew he didn’t want to. Derek was next to Stiles a hand on his shoulder, comforting the boy like he was the one who was on the couch. 

“What does this mean? How is that even possible? Is she going to die?” The boy whispered quickly. 

“It means we are in danger.” Peter Answered him, and everyone moved to look at him, he was standing in the doorway leading to the kitchen, an apple in his pale hands, and he was staring at the girl with a bored expression. 

“Danger?” Derek questioned. 

“Yes. You see only an alpha can do.... Well that.” He pointed towards the girl and shook his head. “A very strong alpha. And since shes still alive means she was probably an alpha as well.” Peter finished taking a bit of his apple, then looking back at Stiles. 

“Why is everyone looking at me?” He screamed finally. “I’m not the one bleeding all over the new couch, I’m not the one who just lost half of myself.” 

“But you’re the one who found her. You’re the one who saw her wolf the last. You are the one she probably bonded with.” Peter spoke clearly like what he was saying wasn’t the most outrageous thing Stiles had ever heard. 

The boy only turned away as Peter started to near him, his face locked on Derek’s and the man seemed to be studying him. “What does he mean?” Stiles whispered, his voice trembling slightly.   
“Stiles you are easy to bond with, even as a human. And sometimes when a werewolf sees someone like you in a time of need they bond with them. I’m not sure if this has happened with you two, but if it did it means she will feel the need to protect you, please you and never leave your side. We all know you don’t want a bond like that.” Derek explained, his eyes flickering something at the last part but Stiles couldn’t place it. 

“Do I have to like marry her?” 

“Oh no dear boy. You don’t even have to talk to her. As Derek said the bond might not have taken, and if it did it will probably be a purely platonic thing.” Peter said and looked towards Derek at the last part then back at Stiles. 

“So shes going to be okay?” 

“Yes, her wounds are already healing.” Josh said now, his hands ghosting over the girls body, and Stiles could have sworn Josh sounded happy at the thought of her getting better. 

“Well thats good. I’m just going to go now. Ya, I’m going to go.” Stiles said and turned to walk out the house, surprised not a soul stopped him. After all he wasn’t pack so why would they follow, there was no reason he needed to be there. But, this was his life, he knew an entire pack of wolves, all of which didn’t need him. And tomorrow he would have one that would die for him, the problem was this didn’t really warm his heart like it should. It just made him feel disgusted with himself.


End file.
